Mistake
by meumix lejayjay
Summary: Mistake xNounx An action or judgment that is misguided or wrong. - Sollux Captor and Karkat Vantas had been in a great relationship for a long time. Had, being the key word.


Your name is Karkat Vantas and currently you are, to say the least, upset.

You're all kinds of upset. You want to lash out screaming, but at the same time you want to fall to your knees and full out sob./p

Why you want to do these things? You had walked in on the worst scene possible.

Part of you wished you hadn't walked in, and that you could continue living in ignorant bliss. But another part of you was glad you found out, because now you could fall out of love with the asshole in front of you.

You averted your eyes from the sight and left the room quietly, th image of Sollux and Feferi implanted in your mind.

Your name is Sollux Captor and you are currently entering yuour boyfriends house for your weekly movie night.

The moment you entered, you could tell something was up. Or, well, you assumed. Kinda. You figured there was a possibility of something being up. He wasn't at the door to greet you, nor could you h ear his T.V.

"KK?"You called out as you slipped off your black-and-white shoes.

Getting no response, you started towards his living room, where you found him hugging a pillow and glaring ahead.

Once you entered, his glare slowly turned to you. You would question why he looked so angry, but he often just...was.

Not giving it a second thought, you plopped down next to him and drapped your arm around his shoulders.

He flinched and pulled away, which both confused and concerned you.

"hey, kk, are you okay-kay?" You asked, grinning afterwards at your clever little pun.

"I'm breaking up with you." He said quietly, in the most monotone voice he could muster.

You froze, your eyes wide, and processed what he said.

"What?"You whispered.

"Why?"" You asked, a little louder this time.

"You know perfectly well *why* you cheating WHORE!Why don't you go make out with Feferi some more?!"

With that he stood up and stormed off, out of his apartment.

You sat in shock for a few moments, again processing all of what just happened.

You took a deep breath, pulled out your phone, whipped away what few tears where welling up in your eyes, and dialled the first number that came to mind.

"TZ? Can I- can I come over to your place?"

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are currently sobbing about your feelings to your Moral. Or, as some may call her, the-girl-you-go-to-for-moral-support. But sometimes she came to you, too. You'll often have these things called "Felling Jams", where you talk about your feelings and tended to listen to calming music. But this is far besides the point.

You had gone well out of your way to help her in her relationship, and though you hates to call her off a date, it was the least she could do for you after all you'd done for her.

"He-he fucking CHEATED on me! I walked in on hi-im and Feferi ki-*hic* KISSIIING!" You sobbed.

"He said he had never kissed anyone and was- *sob* -was waiting for marriage! He said he LOVED me! He-he was probably just u-using me!" You cried.

"Karkat."Kanaya said gently, placing a long, slender hand on your shoulder.

"I am almost positive that he was not using you, and genuinly cares for you."She paused, "Have you confronted him on the matter?"

"Well..." You sniffled, "not really?"

She sighed and stood up, brushing imaginary dust off of her dress.

"Karkat Vantas, you confront Sollux about this subject right this instant, and do not rreturn until you have every last detail sorted out!"She demanded.  
"Now." She huffed, reaching into her purse and pulling out a small black box

"I have more important matters to attend to." She said with a grin, wiggling her eyebrows

Kanaya then left the room with a call of "Good luck, Karkat!"(to which you managed to respond with "You too."), leaving you alone to your thoughts.

Your name is Sollux Captor, and you're just so confused. And you have a huge headache.

"I just don't understand./span" You groaned, flopping onto your Moral's bed.

"Explain to me in full detail what happened. Smells included, if possible."Terezi grinned.

Your groaned again, Terezi and her fucking scent fetish, but complied.

"I got to his house for our weekly movie night. He wasn't at the door to greet me, I couldn't hear his T.V., and I guess, now that I think about it, it didn't smell like popcorn or anything, but more like... cleaning product and coffee? I don't know . Anyways, I went to the living room and he was sitting there, hugging a pillow and looking angry. But he looks angry a lot so I figured it was nothing and sat down beside him, like I always do. And then I went to put my arm around him, like always. But then he flinched and pulled away, so I asked if he was okay and then - and then he broke up with me! I asked him why and he just- he just started yelling at me."

You where brimming tears by now, but Terezi's face was completely straight.

"What exactly did he yell at you?"She asked.

You flinched. You remembered those words all to well, and they still stung fresh in your mind.

"'you know perfectly well why, you cheating whore. why don't you go make out with Feferi some more.'" You quote.

"Did you cheat on him?" She asked quietly, looking right at you. Creepy how she could do that.

"What?! No! And I've never kissed anyone, let alone FF. We only went out for a bit in 8th grade."

"Is there any way he could have seen you in a situation that made it look that way?"

"No way. The closest we've gotten to looking like we where making out is when we faked it the other day because FF's stalker was being extra aggressive. That was at my place."

She let out a humm of thought.

"Karkat is one for surprise visit's. And he can get in any time, since he has your key."

She stood up and pulled you up, before beginning to shove you to the front door.

"Go explain right now, Mr. Appleberry Blast!" She yelled as she slammed the door.

Boy did that make your headache throb.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you've just arrived home. You where dead set on having a nap before you confronted Sollux, but it seemed fate had something different in mind for you, because the next thing you knew your lips where met with a pair of thin, chapped lips.

Your eyes stretched wide, and where met with a pair of red-and-blue glasses. Sollux?

A few moments later, Sollux pulled away and began to babble.

"Fucking hell KK I am so fucking sorry. I just want you to know that I wasn't actually kissing FF, we where faking to get her stalker to come out so I could beat his ass. I haven't even actually kissed anyone before, I mean besides you and I only did that because I really really love you I mean I wanna be stuck with you forever and I know we've only been going out for 7 months but, fuck, will you marry me?"

"Yes!"


End file.
